Luna
by Sakura Hecate
Summary: Shindou estaba preocupado ese día, Tsurugi no sabia que podía hacer para ayudarlo y los demás solo evitaban al pianista ¿ podrá ser que ese suceso haga que suceda algo nuevo en el Raimon? Fic dedicado a mi amiga: Janet Cab.


**Este ****One-shot** lo escribí para Janet Cab, una nueva pero gran amiga que me ha ayudado mucho en algunas historias que he escrito, espero que te guste Janet y a todos aquellos que lo lean, no se olviden de dejar reviews

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, sino ¿creen que permitiría que Akane no fuera la manager de Inazuma Japan en la temporada Galaxi?**

**Advertencia: Este One-shot contiene Yaoi, para los que no les guste, pueden devolverse y cambiar de pagina.**

**La luna también es ****romántica**

Mirar hacia la luna siempre lo había calmado, le parecía como si la luna lo arrullara cada vez que la veía sin importar lo complicados que fueran sus problemas el verla ahí todos lo días significaba un alivio para el, lo malo eran las noches cuando la luna no aparecía por ninguna parte esas noches no dormía bien, se sentía preocupado, y recordaba todos aquellos problemas que lo atrapaban y esa preocupación se reflejaba a la perfección al día siguiente, todos lo notaban, incluso el despistado de Tenma lo hacia.

Tsurugi no comprendía y por ello se preguntaba ¿que le sucedía a su sempai cada mes? pero hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta de que era precisamente aquellos días después de una noche de luna nueva cuando su capitán se portaba de una manera tan extraña, incluso durante los partidos era diferente, su actitud de líder disminuía, ya no daba las ordenes con precisión, pero solo era un día, precisamente ese día.

Le había costado descubrir ese minúsculo detalle, que no creía que tuviera nada que ver con el, eso lo hacia preocuparse aun mas, ¿que podía hacer para que su querido Shindou estuviera bien esos días en los que se le veía tan deprimido? no tenia razón alguna para preocuparse así por el, pero el quería, no, _debía_ hacerlo, Shindou significaba demasiado para el, aunque nadie, salvo su hermano lo supiera.

Pero para desgracia de este, Shindou apenas si le dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacia era solo para darle ordenes o para comentarle algún dato interesante del equipo contra el que se iban a enfrentar en el siguiente partido, en resumidas cuentas, solo hablaba con el de soccer y eso a el le molestaba un poco ya que esperaba algo mas, aunque ¿que podía pedir, si para el solo era un compañero mas? Takuto hablaba de lo mismo con todos sus compañeros de equipo, soccer, parecía como Tenma pero a diferencia de este no lo hacia con emoción o con ganas de animarlos solo lo hacia para practicar una nueva estrategia o algo por el estilo, a veces era fastidioso, pero sin duda lo que mas le fastidiaba sobre todas las cosas era que Shindou solo hablara de prácticamente todo lo que le pasaba, o eso creía, con el.

Kirino Ranmaru, su pequeño dolor de cabeza desde hace un tiempo, era como una piedra en el zapato,que a pesar de ser pequeña siempre era un fastidio tenerla, y por mas de que tratas de quitártela no sale y te deja molestando el pie sin dejarte caminar, eso era el pelirosa para el, ya que, en primer lugar siempre andaba cerca de Shindou tanto que le sacaba de quicio y no dejaba de preguntarse porque rayos al pianista no le molestaba eso y en segundo lugar porque parecían los mejores amigos, casi novios, que de alguna manera u otra lograban tener un gran club de fans por todo el instituto y fuera de el, y que sin saber porque, -se le hacia una idea bastante acercada y la verdad eso no lo contentaba mucho-, siempre las rechazaban a todas y cada una de las chicas que creían que con un poco de suerte, la mas mínima que fuera tendrían alguna oportunidad ya sea con el pianista o con el de coletas.

Tsurugi ya se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Shindou había pasado de un odio inmenso a un profundo amor, le había costado aceptarlo pero su hermano le había dicho:

_ "nadie puede manejar los sentimientos del corazón y aquellos que lo intentan salen mal parados" _

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía engañarse mas, que estaba enamorado de el, pero nadie en toda su vida le había dicho que fuera tan complicado eso del amor, eso de preocuparse por alguien que no fuera el mismo le molestaba, eso de pensar en alguien que no fuera el soccer lo trastornaba todo lo que tenia que ver con el amor hacia él, lo enloquecía, ahora por fin entendía a que se refería la gente con que:

_el amor es ciego y la locura lo acompaña_

Bueno sinceramente solo entendía la mitad de aquel refrán, aun no comprendía muy bien porque lo de "el amor es ciego" si para el y para muchas mas chicas Shindou era realmente guapo, pero creía que tal vez con el tiempo lo descubriría, pero si entendía el resto del refrán y por lo que pasaba con el, era completamente cierto, por culpa del amor se estaba enloqueciendo. Y lo peor de todo era que no había vuelta de hoja, solo podía continuar a la espera de que algún día ese enamoramiento se le pasara o de que Shindou le correspondiera.

Era por esas razones por las cuales se preocupaba tanto por su sempai, quería que estuviera bien y no soportaba verlo así, solo en esos días Shindou ni siquiera toleraba que Kirino estuviera con el, se empeñaba en que debía estar solo y el pelirosa respetaba eso, cosa que enfurecía mas al dorsal 10, pero el tampoco se acercaba, no sabia porque, pero no trataba de hablar con el, era como si una muralla se levantara entre Shindou y el resto del mundo, incluso Akane, la líder de su club de fans, dejaba de tomarle fotos ese día y pedía expresamente a todas sus compañeras del club que no lo molestaran.

¿porque todos se empecinaban en darle su espacio? ¿que no se daban cuenta de que el estaba mal y necesitaba apoyo? ¿porque el no hacia nada para tratar de ayudar a su muy querido sempai?

Finalmente, ese uno de esos días, casi a final del día, para ser precisos, cuando todos se estaban dirigiendo a sus casas, Tsurugi se armó de valor, se acercó a Shindou, y pronuncio unas palabra inaudibles para si mismo pero que, por alguna razón, el pianista escuchó.

Shindou se le acerco un poco, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, mientras que Kyosuke no sabia que hacer, pero se fijo que en los ojos del pianista había una profunda tristeza, Tsurugi se le acerco mas y mas, era algo extrañamente inevitable, su cuerpo se movía sin poder detenerlo, se le acerco mas y mas,le tomo de los brazos, dejando al capitán algo desconcertado, se le acerco un poco mas, solo fueron unos pocos segundos lo que tardo en hacer eso, pero por culpa de quien sabe que, parecían horas y finalmente le besó.

Fue un beso suave y tranquilo, Takuto abrió los ojos sin comprender pero después de unos segundos correspondió a ese cálido contacto, Tsurugi, por su parte, estaba desconcertado con sigo mismo, no entendía como había hecho algo así, quizás fuera por que los mismos ojos de Shindou lo estaban pidiendo, alguien que le ayudara a superar ese dolor e inconscientemente Tsurugi había respondido a esa petición fuera como fuese el numero 10 no entendía como, ni porque lo había hecho, pero se lleno de gran felicidad cuando sintió que los labios del pianista también le correspondían, estaba feliz, nadie ni nada haría que se sintiera miserable ese día, se separaron cuando el maldito y entrometido aire les hizo falta.

Sin embargo Kyosuke no abrió los ojos, temía ver que Shindou le mirara con repulsión y se alejara de el, pero de repente sintió otro suave y cálido contacto en los labios, que duro solo unos segundos, lo que le ocasiono que abriera los ojos.

Y allí estaba el, sonríendole, no había desprecio o rechazo en sus ojos, todo lo contrario podía observar alegría, tranquilidad, ya no había ni rastro de la tristeza de hacia unos minutos.

-¿Tsurugi te puedo preguntar algo?- asintió- ¿por que te me acercaste cuando sabes que nadie lo hace, cuando estoy así?

-Por que estaba preocupado por ti, ya que la verdad es que- se le trabo la lengua un momento, debía decirle, ya no había vuelta de hoja, ya había pasado lo que tenia que pasar, solo tenia que decirle lo que sentía y salir corriendo de allí, sin darle tiempo de responder- me gustas, me gustas mucho, no sabes cuanto, pero no era capaz de decírtelo, por eso me preocupe tanto, por eso deseaba ayudarte.

Tsurugi le hizo una referencia, se volteó y se preparó para empezar a correr cuando sintió que algo lo detenía, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Shindou le sujetaba de su mano, evitando que se fuera.

-Gracias, Tsurugi, a mi también me gustas mucho, solo que no tenia el valor ni siquiera para hablarte a solas.

Tsurugi sonrió feliz y le acaricio la mejilla a Shindou, que se sonrojo levemente al contacto.

-¿Puedo saber por que siempre te comportas tan raro cuando hay luna nueva?- Shindou se sorprendió, ¿Como, rayos Tsurugi se había dado cuenta de que la culpable de su estado era la luna? pero sin embargo contestó.

- La verdad es que, desde que soy pequeño, la luna siempre ha significado para mi mucho mas que un simple satélite natural de la tierra, el verla me tranquiliza y me hace sentir feliz, pero el no hacerlo me devuelve mis complicaciones, me recuerda que estamos luchando contra el Fifth Sector y que debemos ganar no importa que, por eso me porto así, porque tengo miedo- confesó el pianista con un notable sonrojo Tsurugi solo le sonrió y volvió a juntar tiernamente sus labios con los del joven pianista.

-Ya no tienes por que preocuparte tanto por el estado de la luna, ya no estas solo, yo estoy aquí para ti, no te preocupes por eso siempre te voy a apoyar y te voy a ayudar, cuenta con eso, no lo dudes ni por un solo segundo.

Shindou le sonrió, a partir de ese día ya no tenia porque seguir preocupándose por la luna, nunca mas, tenia algo mejor, algo mucho mejor, tenia a Tsurugi y con eso ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz todos y cada uno de los días de su vida y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

**¿reviews?**


End file.
